Orpheus and Eurydice
by CyeDessy
Summary: UPDATE! Sakura bercita-cita menjadi seorang penari profesional dan Sasuke bercita-cita untuk menjadi violinist, pianis dan composer terkenal di dunia. Namun keduanya harus menghadapi banyak rintangan untuk mencapai cita-cita mereka itu. Dimulai dari konflik keluarga, persahabatan, sampai pada akhirnya konflik asmara yg mengikat mereka dlm jurang keputusasaan / Special for Laura /
1. Chapitre Un : Au Revoir Paris!

**Orpheus and Eurydice**

**By : CyeDessy**

**.**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

**Pairing :**

U. Sasuke / H. Sakura

**.**

**Warning :**

Alternate Universe , A lil' bit OOC-ness, Some OC, Typo(s)(maybe), etc.

**.**

**Genre :**

_Drama, Romance & Friendship_

**.**

**_Don't Like? Just don't read this fict! :)_**

**_._**

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback, please?**_ **;D**

* * *

** .**

**Chapitre Un**

**_Au revoir ... _****Paris!**

**.**

* * *

Alunan nada yang mengalun lembut keluar dari pemutar CD di sudut ruangan berukuran 7 x 10 meter itu, mengiringi gerakan seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ panjang yang sedang berada di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu bergerak halus mengikuti alunan lagu yang bergaung di dalam ruangan sambil memperhatikan gerakannya melalui cermin-cermin besar yang ada di setiap sisi dari dinding ruangan itu. Gerakannya halus, namun lambat laun berubah menjadi agak cepat, sampai akhirnya ia akan melakukan gerakan terakhir dari tariannya itu saat pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka dengan cukup keras. Gadis itu pun segera menghentikan gerakannya dan beralih menatap ke arah satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

"Hei! Apa yang—"

"Cherry!" seru seorang gadis lain yang tadi menyebabkan bunyi keras akibat pintu yang ia banting saat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis itu segera menyusul ke tengah ruangan setelah sebelumnya mematikan pemutar CD. "Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan pandangan menuntut sambil mengacungkan sebuah kertas pada gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Cherry' itu.

"Kenapa tiketku bisa ada padamu, Karin?" Bukannya menjawab, gadis _pink_ itu malah balik bertanya pada gadis berambut merah yang dipanggilnya Karin. "Pasti si bodoh itu yang memberikannya padamu, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Ia lalu merebut kertas yang berisi informasi penerbangan dari Paris ke Jepang, di mana tertulis namanya— Haruno Sakura— di kolom nama penumpang, yang dipegang Karin.

"Ya. Aku baru saja dari apartemen Menma dan menemukan tiketmu di sana. Kau benar-benar akan kembali, Cherry? Bagaimana dengan _grand-mère-_mu? Dia sudah menyetujuinya?" tanya gadis yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Karin itu— lagi.

Sakura hanya menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia kemudian beranjak ke sudut ruangan yang lain untuk memasukkan tiket keberangkatannya ke dalam tas. "Tentu saja dia akan menentang keras," jawab Sakura dengan nada rendah. Ia lalu meneguk botol minuman berwarna merah yang terletak di samping tasnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap membeli tiket untuk kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Karin penasaran. Ia menyusul Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya yang sedang menyeka keringat di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku sudah 17 tahun, dan aku sudah berhak mengatur hidupku sendiri. Lagipula _grand-mère,_ kan, bukan orangtuaku. Sudah cukup aku menemaninya tinggal di sini selama tujuh tahun," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan pergi diam-diam?" tebak Karin, diiringi dengan tatapan ngeri dari kedua bola mata _ruby_ miliknya. Tujuh tahun ia mengenal Sakura karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan, dan ia kenal betul bagaimana watak dari nenek Sakura yang sangat tegas dan tidak menerima bantahan ataupun penolakan itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Mm-hmm. Kaupikir untuk apa aku bekerja _part-time_ diam-diam mengajar tari di studio ini, kalau bukan untuk menabung membeli tiket kembali ke Jepang? Kautahu bagaimana _grand-mère-_ku, kan? Kurasa hanya dia satu-satunya _grand-mère _di dunia ini yang memisahkan seorang anak dengan orangtuanya selama tujuh tahun," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang lambat laun semakin meninggi. "Bayangkan saja, Karin! Tujuh tahun aku tidak diperbolehkan menemui orangtuaku. Selama itu aku hanya mendengar suara mereka lewat telepon saja. Karena itu aku sudah merencakan hal ini sejak lama," sambungnya dengan nada lirih.

Karin yang mendengar nada lirih Sakura kemudian melembutkan ekspresinya dan menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan _passport_-mu? Bukankah _grand-mère-_mu menahannya?"

"Itulah kenapa aku menunggu umurku 17 tahun, Karin. Aku membuat pengaduan kehilangan _passport_, dan mengurus _passport_ sementara. Setidaknya agar aku sampai di Jepang dengan selamat," jawab Sakura. Ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Kaupikir kenapa tiketku bisa ada pada Menma?" tanya Sakura lagi saat mendapati tatapan bertanya Karin atas jawaban yang ia berikan tadi.

Seolah langsung mengetahui apa maksud Sakura, Karin menjentikkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Ah! Aku melupakan Paman Minato. Bagaimana aku tidak kepikiran tentang itu, ya?" celetuknya yang tiba-tiba mengingat profesi dari pamannya itu yang bekerja sebagai duta besar Jepang untuk Perancis. Ia kemudian mengikuti Sakura yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke sudut ruangan lain untuk mengambil jaket merah panjangnya dan memakainya.

"Tidak heran. Sepertinya otakmu menjadi sedikit buntu karena sering mendapatkan kilatan _blitz_ dari kamera yang memotretmu, Karin," ucap Sakura dengan nada sarkastik.

"Enak saja!" seru Karin yang mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Tch! Hentikan, Karin! Kau merusaknya," protes Sakura yang membenarkan rambut panjangnya akibat perbuatan Karin. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bukannya kau ada pemotretan di Lyon hari ini?" tanyanya saat ia dan Karin sedang menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah studio tari itu.

"Pemotretannya ditunda sampai besok karena beberapa hal, jadi hari ini aku _free_," ucap Karin senang. Jarang-jarang dia punya waktu luang seharian, mengingat profesinya sebagai model profesional. "Karena aku sedang _free_, kau harus menemaniku seharian ini keliling kota Paris. Anggap saja jalan-jalan terakhir kita sebelum kau kembali ke Jepang," sambungnya kemudian.

"Asal kau mentraktirku seharian tidak masalah. Kautahu, kan, semua tabunganku habis untuk membeli tiket pulang," sahut Sakura santai.

"Tck, dasar pemeras!" gerutu Karin dengan nada bercanda. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sakura— kebiasannya— yang disambut gerutuan dari gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"_Bonjour, jolies filles,_" ucap seorang wanita bertubuh agak tambun yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis di lantai bawah. Wanita itu memiliki iris berwarna abu-abu dan wajah bulatnya dibingkai oleh rambut ikal berwarna pirang keemasan

"_Bonjour_, Carrisa," balas Sakura pada wanita bernama lengkap Carrisa Rousseau, pemilik studio tari itu. "Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku mengajar di sini," ucap Sakura lagi.

"_Quel dommage_! Padahal kau sangat membantuku selama ini," balas Carrisa dengan wajah sedih.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan ke arah Carrisa. Ia memeluk wanita yang selama ini bersedia memberikan tempat untuknya menari tanpa harus diketahui oleh sang nenek. "_Merci pour tout_, Carrisa," ucapnya kemudian.

"_À tout moment, cher,_" sahut Carrisa yang membalas pelukan hangat Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," pamit Sakura.

"Hmm. Kalau kau datang lagi ke Paris, jangan lupa mampir ke studioku," pesan Carrisa pada Sakura yang sudah berada di samping Karin.

"_Bien sûr_!" ucap Sakura, sebuah senyum manis ia hadiahkan untuk Carrisa. Setelah itu, ia dan Karin pun berjalan keluar dari Rousseau Dance Studio yang biasa disebut RoDas.

"Lalu, kau akan bersekolah di mana?" tanya Karin saat ia dan Sakura telah berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Kata Ibu, aku akan bersekolah di Konoha Art Academy, sekolah seni terbaik di Jepang dan tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke sana. Kudengar tidak sedikit alumni mereka yang bisa lulus masuk ke Juilliard Art School di New York," ujar Sakura dengan nada senang.

"Orangtuamu yang memasukkanmu ke sana?" tanya Karin lagi.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku belum menyampaikan kabar baik lainnya, ya? Orangtuaku sudah selesai melakukan _tour_ dunia mereka, jadi mereka juga sudah kembali ke Jepang."

Meskipun hanya melihat Sakura dari sudut matanya, tapi Karin yakin saat ini gadis merah jambu itu sedang tersenyum lebar. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku juga turut senang kalau kaubisa melanjutkan cita-citamu," tukas Karin yang masih fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak bisa langsung masuk ke departemen seni tari mereka," lirih Sakura.

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Aku kan murid pindahan, jadi mereka melihat berdasarkan nilai-nilaiku di sini. Dan seluruh prestasi yang berhasil kuraih sejauh ini bukan karena bakat menariku, melainkan karena bakat permainan biolaku," jawab Sakura dengan nada tidak bersemangat.

"Apa tidak ada cara agar kaubisa dipindahkan ke departemen seni tari?" tanya Karin lagi. Kali ini sudut matanya dapat menangkap segaris ekspresi kecewa dari Sakura.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "kata Ibu kemungkinan itu ada, karena setiap semester mereka mengadakan tes kemampuan untuk setiap murid. Jadi kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh, mungkin mereka akan melihat bakat tariku dan memindahkanku ke departemen seni tari," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan biolamu? Sayang sekali kau menyia-nyiakannya, padahal menurutku kau itu seorang _violinist_ yang jenius," tukas Karin dengan nada ringan.

"Aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya, Karin," bantah Sakura, "aku tidak membenci apa yang kulakukan selama ini. Aku tetap menikmati setiap saat aku memainkan biolaku, tapi kecintaanku pada tari lebih besar daripada kecintaanku pada biola dan musik klasik," ucap Sakura kemudian. Ia melihat-lihat keadaan kota Paris hari itu melalui kaca jendela mobil Karin. "Dan sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa _grand-mère _sangat menentang keras keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang penari? Padahal bermain musik dan menari, kan, sama-sama seni," sambungnya lagi dengan nada protes.

Karin hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya itu. "Dia pasti punya alasan tertentu kenapa dia mati-matian melarangmu menjadi seorang penari profesional," komentar Karin. "Kalau begitu, lupakan sejenak masalah itu. Kau mau kita ke mana, sekarang?" tanya Karin; mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau Sakura menghabiskan hari ini dengan _mood_ yang sangat buruk.

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Aku malas jalan-jalan keluar karena udara di luar dingin," ujar Sakura yang membicarakan temperatur kota Paris yang jarang sekali melebihi 15°C. "Kita ke apartemen Menma saja, aku ingin menyuruhnya memasak makanan yang hangat dan berkuah," ucapnya kemudian.

"Bukan ide buruk, kurasa saat ini dia masih di apartemennya bersama dengan gadis pirang yang entah siapa namanya. Kita hanya perlu mengusirnya saja, kan?" tukas Karin tenang.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah mendengar perkataan Karin. Sahabatnya yang satu itu— Namikaze Menma— tidak bisa berhenti bermain bersama gadis-gadis _bule_ yang mendekatinya. "Kali ini siapa? Abela? Alice? Adelle?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak tahu, kan sudah kubilang aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengingat nama-nama gadis yang dikencani sepupuku yang satu itu," jawab Karin pasrah. "Sifatnya berbeda sekali dengan Naruto." Kali ini Karin berbicara tentang kakak kembar Menma.

"Ah, ya! Omong-omong tentang kakak kembar Menma yang bernama Naruto itu, sepertinya aku akan satu sekolah dengannya," ujar Sakura saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Menma di telepon kemarin malam.

"Oh, ya! Setauku Naruto juga bersekolah di sekolah seni Jepang, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau itu sekolah yang tadi kausebut," sahut Karin. "Baguslah kalau ada seseorang yang kaukenal, setidaknya kau tidak akan sendirian saat hari pertama di sekolah barumu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, Karin. Bertemu dengan orangnya saja tidak pernah, selama ini aku tahu tentang Naruto karena ceritamu dan Menma," sergah Sakura.

"Tenang, kau akan cepat mengenalnya. Naruto itu punya kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengan Menma, lebih menyenangkan dan berisik tentunya," jelas Karin

Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Karin. Tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu, baik ia ataupun Karin sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya lantunan lembut _Etude Op. 10-3, Chopin de L'Adieu,'Tristesse'_ yang keluar dari pemutar CD di mobil Karin yang ia putar tadi. _'_Tristesse_, huh? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, ya?'_ batin Sakura saat tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang ia kenal dan sangat mahir memainkan lagu _favorite_-nya itu.

.

.

.

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura memandang jam dinding berwarna biru muda yang tergantung di dinding kamar serba _pink_-nya. Jarum pendek jam tersebut menunjuk angka sembilan dan jarum panjangnya mengarah ke angka 12. _'Sudah jam sembilan,'_ pikirnya. Ia yang tadinya sedang duduk di meja belajar dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, segera beranjak ke arah kamar mandi. "Sudah saatnya," gumam Sakura.

Tiga puluh menit berselang sejak Sakura memasuki kamar mandi, ia telah siap dengan _t-shirt_ putih yang dipadukan dengan _cardigan_ panjang berwarna merah muda serta bawahan berupa celana _jeans_ berwarna biru tua. Casual adalah gaya kesukaannya, meskipun Karin selalu memprotes selera berpakaiannya itu._ "Percuma kau tinggal lama di kota fashion ini kalau kau tidak bergaya!"_ Begitulah kata-kata Karin setiap kali melihat gaya berpakaian Sakura yang cukup _simple_. Namun sebenarnya, bagaimanapun ia berpakaian, Sakura tetap terlihat cantik apa adanya.

Sakura memandang cermin, memperhatikan rambutnya yang tak lagi panjang. Kemarin ia memotong rambutnya hingga sebahu— yang lagi-lagi membuat Karin melayangkan protes kerasnya. Bukannya ia tak suka memiliki rambut panjang, hanya saja ia berpikir sudah saatnya ia mencoba hal baru karena hari ini adalah titik balik kehidupan menjemukannya selama tujuh tahun belakangan. "_Parfait_!" ucap Sakura senang. Ia lalu memandang kamar serba _pink_-nya sejenak dan bergumam, "_Au revoir_..."

Sakura lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya membawa _softcase_ biola miliknya dan tas samping yang biasa ia bawa ke mana-mana. Sepanjang jalan menuju lantai bawah rumah mewah milik neneknya, Sakura hanya membalas ramah sapaan dari para pelayan rumah itu. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sang kepala pelayan. "_Bonjour, tante _Allegra," ucapnya pada sang kepala pelayan.

"Anda akan berangkat ke tempat les biola Anda, nona?" tanya kepala pelayan yang bernama Allegra itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Tolong katakan pada _oncle_ Abelard kalau hari ini aku akan naik taksi saja," ucap Sakura lagi.

"Ah, baiklah, _Mademoiselle_ Sakura," sahut Allegra sambil mengangguk pelan.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Allegra yang sepertinya tidak mencurigai tindak tanduknya yang memang tidak terlihat mencurigakan, Sakura mengembuskan napas lega. Meskipun mungkin di mata orang-orang yang ada di rumah itu apa yang dilakukan Sakura adalah aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan setiap hari Minggu tiba, namun tetap saja Sakura merasa was-was kalau saja rencananya hari itu akan terbongkar.

Sebuah taksi berwarna putih telah terparkir di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Sakura segera menaikinya dan mengatakan tempat tujuan yang akan ia kunjungi. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel layar sentuhnya sebelum memandang ke arah jalanan yang sedang ia lalui.

_"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang hari ini."_

-oo-

Sakura memperhatikan jam tangan berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya; menunjukkan pukul 10.30 waktu setempat. _'Masih dua jam lagi,' _batinnya.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan menyusuri Sungai Seine yang terbentang di samping kanannya untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu jam keberangkatannya ke Jepang. Sakura menghirup udara musim semi Paris dalam-dalam. Setelah ini, ia tidak akan menghirup udara yang selalu sejuk itu untuk beberapa waktu.

Tiba-tiba alunan nada _Peer Gynt Suite Op. 46 'Morning Mood' _milik Edvard Grieg terdengar dari ponselnya. Sakura buru-buru mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas, begitu mendengar nada dering tersebut. "_Allô_?" serunya senang saat menerima telepon dari seseorang yang sangat ia nantikan. "Kenapa baru menelponku sekarang?" Kali ini nada bicaranya berubah kesal apalagi terdengar suara kekehan di seberang telepon.

_"_Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle_ Sakur_a._ Aku terlalu sibuk di sini sampai lupa menghubungimu," _ucap suara seorang laki-laki di ujung telepon.

"Ya, ya ... aku tahu kalau pameranmu itu lebih penting daripada sekedar memberi kabar pada sahabatmu ini," ujar Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. "Kausudah minum multivitaminmu?" tanya Sakura. Terdengar gerutuan dari seberang telepon karena pertanyaan yang ia ajukan kepada si penelpon; membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

_"Kau terdengar seperti ibuku, Sakura. Aku tidak mungkin lupa meminumnya kalau ada seseorang yang selalu memberondongiku dengan banyak pesan di saat jam aku harus minum multivitaminku,"_ ucap orang itu lagi dengan nada sindiran yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh Sakura. _"Jadi, kau akan berangkat ke Jepang hari ini?"_ tanyanya— mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan seolah lawan bicaranya melihat anggukannya itu. "Mm-hmm. Sekarang aku sedang menghabiskan waktu menunggu jam keberangkatanku dengan menyusuri pinggiran Sungai Seine," tukas Sakura santai. Setelah itu, Sakura tenggelam dalam perbincangan ringan dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.45

"Hei, aku sudah harus bergegas ke bandara kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan penerbanganku. Nanti aku akan menelponmu saat aku sudah tiba di Jepang, _ne_? Jangan lupa mengirim foto-fotomu selama di Venice," ucap Sakura sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon. Ia lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi dan menyebutkan bandara Charles de Gaulle sebagai tujuannya.

-oo-

Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya memasuki pelataran salah satu bandara tersibuk di dunia, bandara Charles de Gaulle. Ia berusaha menghubungi Karin yang katanya ingin bertemu di bandara setelah pemotretannya selesai hari ini. Ia berjalan mengikuti petunjuk arah untuk menuju ke jalur pemberangkatan International. Langkah kakinya terhenti sejenak saat _emerald_-nya melihat layar monitor besar yang memampang jadwal keberangkatan hari itu. Sakura lalu memastikan jadwal keberangkatannya di layar monitor besar itu dengan tiket yang ia pegang. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia sudah bisa melakukan _check in_, ia kemudian kembali berjalan.

**_Dukk_**

Sakura meringis pelan saat merasakan pundak kirinya terbentur sesuatu— atau mungkin seseorang. Namun karena nada sambung di ponselnya berbunyi, ia hanya membungkuk sekilas pada orang yang mungkin tidak sengaja ia tabrak tadi, "_Je suis désolé,_" ucapnya buru-buru, lalu kembali berjalan. "Kau di mana?" tanyanya saat seseorang di seberang telepon menjawab. Dan kemudian Sakura tenggelam dalam pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di telepon tanpa memedulikan orang yang tadi ia tabrak.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah yang tadi Sakura tabrak hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang telah berlalu dengan pandangan heran. Pandangan matanya yang tertutup oleh kacamata hitam tidak sengaja mengarah ke bawah dan mendapati sebuah gantungan boneka panda yang sudah lusuh. "Apa ini milik gadis tadi?" gumam pemuda itu. Ia sudah akan membuang gantungan itu ke tong sampah saat tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di pikirannya, dan membuat ia tidak jadi membuang gantungan panda itu.

-oo-

"Kenapa lama sekali? Sudah seperti aku dan Menma saja yang akan berangkat," protes Karin yang bertolak pinggang di hadapan Sakura.

"_Gomen, gomen_ ... tadi aku lupa waktu saat sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar Sungai Seine," jawab Sakura. Ia lalu melirik ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Karin. "Kau membawa makanan untukku, Menma?" ucap Sakura diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Dasar merepotkan!" gerutu pemuda bernama Menma itu. Ia lalu menyerahkan kotak makanan yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk Sakura.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"_Macaron_ dan beberapa potong _Sachertorte_," jawab Menma.

Sakura lalu berseru senang mendengar jawaban dari Menma. "_Merci beaucoup_, Menma!" ucapnya sambil memeluk Menma yang segera melepaskan pelukan Sakura karena terlalu erat.

"Cherry, kaubisa gemuk kalau terus-terusan mengonsumsi makanan manis seperti itu," potong Karin yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Sakura yang begitu senang dengan pemberian Menma yang menurutnya tidak seberapa itu.

"Biar saja, toh badanku tidak seperti badanmu, Karin. Makan sebanyak apapun berat badanku tidak akan naik," sahut Sakura, membicarakan fakta tubuhnya yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuat Karin iri padanya. "Lagipula setelah ini aku tidak akan merasakan makanan buatan Menma lagi. Apalagi _macaron_ buatannya yang tidak ada tandingannya itu," ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau jadi ragu hanya karena _macaron_ buatanku?" tukas Menma yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan perbincangan dua orang gadis itu. "Cepat lakukan _check in_, kau sudah dipanggil," sambungnya saat suara petugas bandara yang mengumumkan bahwa penumpang dengan tujuan penerbangan ke Jepang sudah bisa memasuki pesawat.

"Ini," kata Karin sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas jinjing berukuran sedang pada Sakura. "Aku sudah mengira kau tidak membawa satu potong baju pun agar tidak dicurigai _grand-mère_-mu. Jadi aku membawa beberapa potong bajuku untuk kaubawa pulang," jelasnya saat melihat tatapan bingung Sakura.

"Karin, aku bukan ingin berlibur. Aku akan pulang ke rumah, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membawa baju segala," protes Sakura.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja itu oleh-oleh dariku untukmu," paksa Karin.

Sakura hanya pasrah menerima paksaan Karin yang tentunya tidak akan bisa ia tolak. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu teman-teman. Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian," ucap Sakura pelan. Ia lalu memeluk Karin erat seolah tidak ingin berpisah dari sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya itu.

"Hei, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis, kan?" ucap Karin dengan nada bergetar. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah menitikkan air mata, untung saja kacamata hitam yang ia pakai dapat menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna.

Sakura lalu beralih pada Menma yang hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah mendapatkan pelukan tadi," ucapnya sambil menyeka setitk air mata yang mengintip di kedua sudut matanya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia kembali memeluk Menma dengan erat. "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama ini," ucap Sakura tulus.

"Hmm. Kau akan baik-baik saja di sana dan bertemu teman-teman yang baik. Aku sudah meminta tolong pada si pirang bodoh itu untuk membantumu di sana," ucap Menma yang diiringi oleh jitakan pelan dari Karin di kepalanya.

"Tidak sopan kau menyebut kakakmu seperti itu!" seru Karin. "Ah, bagaimana dengan _grand-mère-_mu?" Tiba-tiba karin teringat dengan nenek Sakura yang tidak mengetahui tentang keberangkatan Sakura hari ini.

"_Grand-mère_ pergi saat aku keluar rumah tadi pagi. Jadi aku meninggalkan pesan untuknya di ruang kerjanya," jawab Sakura.

"Aku pasti akan dibunuhnya jika dia tahu bahwa aku membantumu kabur seperti ini," tukas Karin ngeri.

"Kau berlebihan, Karin-_nee_," celetuk Menma ringan.

"Mm-hmm, setidaknya _grand-mère_ tidak akan memasukkanmu ke penjara hanya karena hal ini," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi pada dua sahabat yang begitu berharga baginya itu. "Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi kalian saat sudah tiba di Jepang. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ya?"

"Hmm. Kau juga, Cherry. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," balas Karin yang sebenarnya ingin sekali menangis, terlihat dari bibir merahnya yang mulai bergetar.

"_Ittekimasu, minna_!" ucap Sakura yang mulai berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Menma dan Karin.

"_Itterashai_!" ujar Karin dan Menma bersamaan. Sakura lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju lokasi _check in_ keberangkatannya.

"Kalau ingin menangis, ya menangis saja. Kenapa malu-malu begitu," sindir Menma pada Karin yang masih memandangi punggung Sakura.

"Dia akan ikut menangis kalau aku melakukannya," ucap Karin sambil terisak pelan. "Ayo, kita pulang. Lama-lama melihat Cherry, aku jadi ingin menyusulnya," sambungnya lagi.

"Kau kan bisa mengunjunginya kapanpun kaumau," tukas Menma santai.

"Aku bisa, tapi waktuku yang tidak bisa," ujar Karin. Ia dan Menma lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara setelah bayangan Sakura menghilang di balik pintu keberangkatan.

-oo-

Seorang wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik dengan rambut putih panjangnya yang digelung ke atas, menatap marah ke arah kertas putih yang berada di tangannya. Kedua _emerald_ miliknya berkilat menahan amarah yang memuncak setelah membaca kalimat yang tertulis di atas kertas itu.

_"Untuk _grand-mère_. _

_Aku minta maaf karena aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuan dan persetujuan dari _grand-mère_. Aku lakukan ini karena bagaimanapun aku memintanya pada _grand-mère_, aku tahu_ grand-mère_ tidak akan mengijinkanku. Aku bukan kabur dari rumah, aku hanya kembali ke rumah orangtuaku. Maafkan aku. _

_H. Sakura."_

Begitulah isi dari surat singkat yang ditinggalkan Sakura— cucunya— di atas meja kerja miliknya. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan meremas kertas malang itu dengan kasar. "Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak membiarkannya bergaul dengan putra kedubes itu!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Allegra! Segera hubungi Kabuto," serunya pada sang kepala pelayan.

-oo-

Sakura memasuki pesawat dan mencari di mana tempat duduknya sambil tetap menjinjing _softcase_ biola miliknya. Seorang pramugari mendekatinya untuk membantu mencarikan tempat duduknya, dan pramugari itu lalu mengantarkan Sakura ke tempat duduknya. Ternyata Sakura mendapatkan tempat duduk paling ujung yang dekat dengan jalur orang berlalu lalang. Sayang sekali ia tidak mendapat tempat di dekat jendela pesawat.

Sakura memperhatikan orang-orang yang duduk di sekelilingnya. Ada tiga orang keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari seorang suami, istri dan anak laki-laki mereka yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Dan belum ada orang yang menduduki bangku paling ujung sebelah kanan di seberang tempat duduknya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk memasangkan _earphone_ pada kedua telinganya, dan segera setelah itu Sakura hanyut dalam lantunan simfoni musik klasik koleksinya yang ada di _i-pod_ miliknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pramugari kembali mendatangi Sakura untuk memberikan sebuah kertas yang harus ia isi. Sakura membuka tas kecilnya untuk mencari-cari alat tulis yang sekiranya bisa ia pakai untuk menulis, tetapi nihil. Ia beralih ke wanita yang duduk di sebelah kirinya untuk meminjam bolpoin atau semacamnya, namun sepertinya wanita itu juga sedang memakainya. Sakura lalu memutuskan untuk meminjam dari sang pramugari, namun ia tak mendapati lagi di mana si pramugari. Ia lalu melirik ke arah kanannya saat mendapati kursi yang tadinya kosong telah diisi oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya. Ia sudah akan memanggil pemuda itu saat _emerald_-nya bersirobok dengan dua manik berwarna hijau yang sedikit mirip dengan miliknya.

"Ah, kita berjumpa lagi, nona," ujar pemuda itu dengan menggunakan bahasa Perancis yang fasih, saat ia melihat Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung saat mendengar pemuda itu berbicara dengannya seolah-olah mereka saling kenal. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihat pemuda itu, tapi tidak tahu mereka bertemu di mana. "Kau..."

Seolah mengerti dengan pandangan Sakura, pemuda itu kembali berbicara, "aku 'korban' tabrak larimu saat di bandara tadi." Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ah, ya! Kau orang yang kutabrak tadi," ucap Sakura setelah berhasil mengingat siapa pemuda itu. "Karena tadi kau memakai kacamata, aku jadi tidak mengingatnya. Maaf karena perbuatanku tadi," sambung Sakura.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa," balas sang pemuda. "Kau ingin mengisi itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kertas yang dipegang Sakura.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak membawa pulpen atau semacamnya," jawab Sakura.

"Pinjam saja punyaku," tawar pemuda itu yang kemudian menyerahkan sebuah pulpen berwarna hitam.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku pinjam sebentar," ucap Sakura yang kemudian sibuk dengan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Anou ... ini pulpenmu. Aku sudah selesai memakainya," Sakura memanggil pemuda di seberangnya untuk mengembalikan pulpen milik pemuda itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sekali lagi saat pemuda itu mengambil pulpennya.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih sebanyak itu hanya untuk sebuah pulpen," sahut pemuda itu. Seperti mengingat sesuatu, ia lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, "apa ini punyamu?" tanyanya pada Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah gantungan boneka panda yang ia temukan tadi.

"Momo!" seru Sakura kaget saat melihat gantungan kesayangannya berada di tangan pemuda itu. Ia segera mengambil gantungan itu dan memasangkannya kembali pada _softcase_ biola miliknya. "Bagaimana benda ini ada padamu?" tanya Sakura, "Ah! Pasti saat aku menabrakmu," sambungnya saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Ya, aku menemukannya setelah kaupergi dengan terburu-buru," jawab pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, sepertinya kau sangat menolongku hari ini," ucap Sakura tulus. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu, "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kuharap suatu saat aku bisa membalasmu karena sudah mengembalikan gantungan berharga milikku ini, sekaligus permintaan maaf karena aku menabrakmu tadi err..."

"Gaara. Rei Gaara," seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, pemuda yang ternyata bernama lengkap Rei Gaara itu menyebutkan namanya. "Kau orang Jepang?" tanya Gaara saat mengetahui nama Sakura. Kali ini ia bertanya menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Iya. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang asing?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Tidak, wajahmu menyiratkan bahwa kau orang Asia," jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, kuharap suatu saat aku bisa membalas perbuatanmu, Rei-_san_," ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya, Haruno-_san_," tolak Gaara halus. "Tapi jika kita bertemu lagi, mungkin ... aku akan mempertimbangkannya," balas Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya sekilas pada Gaara dan kemudian beralih menatap gantungan boneka panda lusuh yang tadi diserahkan Gaara padanya.

Gantungan itu adalah satu-satunya benda berharga yang pernah diberikan oleh seseorang yang selalu memainkan 'Tristesse' untuknya, tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan sebenarnya, salah satu alasan kenapa ia kembali ke Jepang adalah untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang menyisakan pertanyaan besar di kepalanya saat pertemuan mereka terakhir kali, yang terjadi empat tahun silam di Vienna.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Kamus Author : **

Grand-mère = Nenek  
Bonjour, jolies filles = Halo, gadis-gadis cantik  
Quel dommage! = Sayang sekali!  
Merci pour tout = terima kasih untuk semuanya  
À tout moment, cher = Kapanpun untukmu, Sayang  
Bien sûr! = Tentu saja!  
Parfait! = Sempurna!  
Au revoir = Selamat tinggal  
Tante = Bibi  
Oncle = Paman  
Mademoiselle = Nona  
Je suis désolé = Maafkan aku  
Gomen (bentuk informal dari gomenasai)= Maaf  
Macaron = Kue khas Perancis yang berbentuk seperti hamburger, namun memiliki ukuran yang lebih kecil. Terbuat dari Meringue puff bewarna-warni diisi dengan buttercream, selai atau ganache.  
Sachertorte = Kue khas asal Austria. Terbuat dari Coklat sponge cake, selai buah apricot, dan dipoles dengan dark coklat icing  
Merci beaucoup! = Terima kasih banyak!  
Ittekimasu, minna = Aku pergi, teman-teman!  
Itterashai! = Selamat jalan!

* * *

**Auhtor's note :**

Terima kasih buat _reader_ yang udah bersedia membaca fict MC SasuSaku-ku yang terbaru... Semoga kalian suka dan puas, ya :))  
Oh ya, fict ini main pair-nya SasuSaku, tp tentunya dalam proses mereka bersatu ntar banyak hal yang terjadi dan di chap ini juga Sasuke belum aq munculin hohoho :3 _Next chap_, mungkin? #digeplak

Padahal kemarin udah tekad gak ngeluarin fict MC SS kalo yg sebelumnya belum tamat... Tp yah mau gimana lagi, ide udah nyesak di kepala minta di tuang dalam tulisan...  
Dan rencananya aq bakal publish fict MC SS lagi setelah ini yang temanya ttg dunia kedokteran gitu... Doakan fict-nya cepat selesai ya sebelum aq kena webe lagi hehehe

Fict ini aku persembahkan buat **Laura Pyordova Marbun **sebagai birthday fict-nya dia yang sebenernya udah lamaaaa banget... _gomen ne_, Laura :(

Karna aq telat publishnya, aq kasih yang MC deh fict SS nya hehehe #ngeles

Dan terima kasih buat** Iztii** yg udah bantuin dalam benerin kata-kata dalam bahasa Perancis-nya :* #ketchupbasah

Akhir kata, _mind to_ _review or give me some advice/critism for this fict_?

Sign,

**CyeDessy ^^**

**24122013**


	2. Chapitre Deux : Deja vu!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar bergema di lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sedikit lengang sore itu. Langkah kaki itu berasal dari seorang dokter laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang pemuda berambut _emo_ yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memutuskan akan melakukan operasi itu atau tidak?" tanya sang dokter kepada sang pemuda dengan nada dalam.

"Aku belum memutuskannya," jawab sang pemuda datar.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ragu? Pemeriksaan hari ini menunjukkan bahwa apa yang kau lakukan selama ini tidak sia-sia. Presentase keberhasilan untuk operasi terakhir yang harus kau jalani naik menjadi 60% setelah kau melakukan semua terapi itu," sahut sang dokter.

"60% dari 50% bukanlah yang kuharapkan, _sensei_," balas sang pemuda. Kedua manik hitam miliknya memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Menurutku 60% itu sudah merupakan kemajuan yang cukup pesat untuk kasusmu. Kau punya cukup waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya. Lihatlah perkembangannya sendiri dalam tiga bulan ini, dan datanglah lagi jika kau ingin aku melakukan operasi itu," ucap sang dokter sambil menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. "Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini, sampai jumpa," sambung sang dokter yang kemudian berbelok ke arah kanan saat mereka berada di ujung lorong, sedangkan sang pemuda berbelok ke arah kiri— menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

**_Dukk!_**

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak saat dirasanya seseorang menabrak bahu kirinya dengan keras. _'Tck, sial!' _umpatnya dalam hati karena merasakan nyeri pada tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban putih. "Apa yang—"

"_Je suis désolé._"

Hanya terdengar suara halus yang meminta maaf dalam bahasa asing saat si pemuda berambut _emo_ itu berbalik, hendak menghardik orang yang menabraknya. Namun ia hanya bisa memandang punggung seseorang yang menabraknya tadi dari belakang, karena orang itu sudah berlalu dengan cepat dari hadapannya. "_Pink_?" gumamnya pelan saat _onyx_-nya menangkap sekilas bayangannya sebelum berbelok ke lorong yang tadi ia lewati.

* * *

**Orpheus and Eurydice**

**By : CyeDessy**

**.**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

**Warning :**

Alternate Universe, A lil' bit OOC-ness, Some OC, Typo(s)(maybe), etc.

**.**

**Genre :**

_Drama, Romance & Friendship_

**.**

**_Don't Like? Just don't read this fict! :)_**

**_._**

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback, please?**_ **;D**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre Deux**

**_Deja vu!_**

**.**

* * *

Sakura bergegas keluar dari bandara International Konoha setelah memutus sambungan telepon dari ibunya. Ia langsung menaiki salah satu taksi berwarna kuning yang terparkir di depan pintu masuk bandara.

"Amegakure," ucap Sakura cepat. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada_ softcase_ biolanya dengan gelisah. Raut wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi khawatir yang begitu kentara. _'Ayah,' _batinnya gelisah.

Perjalanan dari bandara Konoha ke desa kecil di dataran tinggi Konoha yang bernama Amegakure itu memakan waktu selama dua jam, yang cukup membuat jantung Sakura berdegup tidak karuan saat itu.

"Anou ... berapa lama lagi kita sampai, Paman?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang begitu khawatir pada sopir taksi yang ia naiki.

"Sekitar lima belas menit lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit pusat Amegakure, nona," ucap sopir taksi yang menangkap raut khawatir dari penumpangnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menambah kecepatan dalam batas kemampuannya.

**_Ckiit!_**

Bunyi ban yang begesekan dengan aspal terdengar nyaring saat sang sopir menginjak pedal rem. "Kita sudah sampai, nona," sahut sang sopir.

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura membelalak saat melihat angka yang ditunjuk agrometer taksi tersebut. Saat menaiki taksi tadi, ia tidak berpikir panjang tentang tarif yang akan dikenakan padanya. _'Gawat! Aku tidak punya uang dalam mata uang Yen,' _batin Sakura. Ia lalu melihat jam tangan putih miliknya, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka jam tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada sang sopir bersama dengan beberapa lembar mata uang _euro_ yang tersisa di dompetnya.

"Maaf paman, aku hanya bisa membayar dengan ini. Aku belum sempat menukar uangku dalam Yen karena terburu-buru. Kaubisa menukarnya di _money changer_ dan ambil saja jam tanganku ini. Kalau nanti masih kurang, kaubisa mengunjungi vila keluarga Haruno di pinggiran desa ini," jelas Sakura dengan cepat. Ia lalu segera keluar dari taksi dan berlari menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit yang ada di hadapannya.

Sakura menanyakan ruangan di mana ayahnya berada pada resepsionis rumah sakit itu. Ia lalu kembali berlari menuju ruangan yang diinformasikan oleh resepsionis itu, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

**_Dukk!_**

Sakura lagi-lagi merasakan dirinya menabrak seseorang. _'Sial! Kenapa dari kemarin aku selalu menabrak orang?'_ keluhnya dalam hati. "_Je suis désolé_," ucapnya tanpa sadar sambil membungkuk sekilas, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat. Namun Sakura menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba saat menyadari sesuatu, dan berbalik ke persimpangan lorong yang tadi ia lewati. _Emerald_-nya mencari sosok yang tadi ia tabrak, tetapi nihil. Sosok itu sudah tidak terlihat di dalam lobi rumah sakit itu.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja kalau pemuda tadi..." gumamnya ragu. Ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, "sepertinya aku masih mengalami _jet lag_ sampai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak," ucapnya lagi, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura kembali berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah kamar rawat ayahnya.

"Ayah!" seru Sakura saat ia memasuki ruangan di mana ayahnya dirawat. Ia langsung memeluk ayahnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Sakura!" Kizashi Haruno sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu ruang inapnya terbuka dan tampak sosok putri tunggal kesayangannya masuk dengan terburu-buru. Gadis _pink_ itu kini menangis tersedu di dadanya. "Kapan kau sampai di Jepang, Sayang?" tanya Kizashi dengan nada lembut. Ia mengelus pelan surai merah muda milik Sakura yang masih menangis tersedu.

"Jahat! Kenapa Ayah menyambutku seperti ini? _Hiks ... hiks..._" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura berbalik bertanya dengan nada kesal yang masih bercampur dengan tangisannya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Sakura. Ayah tidak bermaksud menyambut kepulanganmu seperti ini, tapi Ayah sungguh tidak apa-apa. Ayah cuma kelelahan saja," ujar Kizashi, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Ia melepas pelukan Sakura dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir deras dari kedua _emerald_ milik putrinya itu sebelum mengecup pelan keningnya.

"Sakura?" Suara seorang wanita terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

"Ibu!" seru Sakura yang langsung memeluk Haruno Mebuki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu, Sayang," ucap Mebuki terharu. Ia memeluk Sakura erat, melepas rasa rindu yang ia pendam selama tujuh tahun ini. "Lihatlah ... kau tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik seperti ini," lanjut Mebuki yang memandang Sakura dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Sudah, sudah ... jangan menangis seperti ini. Ayahmu baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan." Mebuki menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di kursi di samping ranjang suaminya.

"Benarkah? Ibu berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membuatku tidak khawatir, kan?" tuding Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak. Ibu tidak berbohong, Sakura. Ayahmu benar-benar baik-baik saja. Besok pagi dia sudah bisa pulang," sahut Mebuki.

"_Hontou ni_?"

Mebuki hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada Sakura sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan putrinya itu.

"Mana mungkin Ayah mau menghabiskan waktu bersama putri Ayah di rumah sakit setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Kita harus menikmati reuni ini dengan bersantai dan berkumpul bersama," celetuk Kizashi ringan.

"Akan kupastikan Ayah istirahat total setelah keluar dari rumah sakit," ucap Sakura, "dan tidak ada panggilan telepon untuk pertunjukan atau sejenisnya," ancam Sakura.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_, _wakarimashita_! Sebagai gantinya, Ayah ingin mendengar permainan biolamu secara langsung," ucap Kizashi antusias. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar permainan biola putrinya secara langsung.

"_Avec plaisir, Monsieur_," jawab Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya seperti seorang pelayan yang melayani majikannya.

Ucapan dan sikap Sakura itu hanya diiringi oleh tawa bahagia oleh kedua orangtuanya. Setelah itu, hanya terdengar alunan lembut yang terdengar dari permainan biola Sakura yang diselingi oleh percakapan ringan keluarga kecil Haruno yang kembali berkumpul setelah tujuh tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Ayahku baik-baik saja. Kami baru saja menjemputnya dari rumah sakit," Sakura berkata pada Karin yang meneleponnya pagi itu. Ia lupa menelepon Karin kemarin sore karena pikirannya tertuju pada kondisi sang ayah.

_"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku khawatir karena kau tidak juga menghubungiku ataupun Menma,"_ sahut Karin di seberang.

"_Gomen_, aku sangat panik kemarin," ucap Sakura.

_"Lalu, apa kau sudah menelepon _grand-mère_-mu?"_

"Belum."

_"Hee? Kenapa?"_

"Kaupikir aku masih punya keberanian mendengar suara _grand-mère_ setelah apa yang kulakukan ini?"

Terdengar kekehan Karin di seberang sana yang membuat Sakura kesal. _"Kukira kau sudah berani menghadapi _grand-mère_-mu,"_ kekehnya.

"Hentikan tawamu itu, Karin!" protes Sakura. "Aku akan meminta tolong pada Ayah nanti. Lagipula aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu selama aku di sini, aku ingin menikmati kehidupanku yang baru," sambung Sakura.

_"_Ha'i, ha'i_. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Ah! Waktu istirahatku sudah habis, aku masih harus melakukan beberapa _photoshoot_,"_ ujar Karin. Terdengar suara samar seseorang yang memanggil Karin di seberang telepon. _"Nanti kutelepon lagi, ya, Cherry."_

"Mm-hmm. Jaga kondisi kesehatanmu," sahut Sakura sebelum sambungan telepon terputus. Ia lalu turun dari bingkai jendela kayu di kamarnya yang tadi didudukinya. Dari jendela kamarnya, Sakura dapat melihat hamparan hutan pinus yang berada tak jauh dari vila milik keluarganya itu.

Keluarga Haruno memang memiliki sebuah vila kecil di desa Amegakure, desa kecil di dataran tinggi Konoha yang mempunyai intensitas hujan paling tinggi se-Jepang. Sakura dan kedua orangtuanya sering berlibur ke vila mereka di Amegakure saat ia masih kecil; sebelum neneknya membawa Sakura ke Paris. Di desa itu pula lah Sakura bertemu dengan seseorang yang menginspirasi permainan biolanya, sang Orpheus.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir manis Sakura saat ia mengenang kenangan manis itu. Ia lalu meraih_ softcase_ biola miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. "Ayah, Ibu, aku keluar sebentar, ya. Rasanya sayang sekali kalau tidak menikmati suasana sejuk di desa saat hujan sedang tidak turun," ucap Sakura pada kedua orangtuanya yang sedang bersantai di balkon yang menghadap ke halaman depan vila mereka.

"Ah, ya, kaubenar. Tapi sayang sekali di sini tidak ada pohon sakura," sahut Mebuki.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku juga suka suasana pegunungan di sini," ucap Sakura. Ia mengecup pipi Kizashi dan Mebuki sekilas sebelum keluar dari vila. "_Ittekimasu_!"

"_Itterashai_!"

-oo-

Sakura berjalan di antara kumpulan pohon pinus yang berada tak jauh dari vila keluarganya sambil bersenandung ria. Hutan pinus itu memang tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup menyesatkan untuk orang yang baru pertama kali menyusurinya. Tapi Sakura sudah menjelajahi setiap sudut hutan pinus itu bersama sang ayah saat ia masih kecil, dan ia rasa hutan pinus itu tidak banyak berubah. Saat ini Sakura sedang berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang akan bermuara ke sungai kecil yang mengalir di tengah hutan pinus tersebut.

"Ketemu!" seru Sakura senang saat ia telah sampai di pinggiran sungai. "_Natsukashii na_ ... Sudah kuduga kalau tempat ini tidak banyak berubah," gumam Sakura dengan senyum sumringah yang menghiasi bibirnya. Ia melepas kedua sandalnya dan berjalan menyusuri sungai yang dangkal itu. Sakura lalu duduk di batu besar yang ada di tengah sungai dan membuka _softcase _biolanya. "Hmm, lagu apa yang sebaiknya kumainkan, ya?" gumam Sakura. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya saat sebuah lagu terlintas di kepalanya.

-oo-

Lantunan indah dari permainan biola Sakura terdengar hingga ke penjuru hutan, tak terkecuali dari pendengaran seorang pemuda yang tengah beristirahat di balkon vila miliknya yang berdampingan dengan hutan pinus tersebut. _'Violin_?' batinnya. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari dari mana asal permainan biola itu. "Ini _Violin Sonata no. 1 _milik Mozart," gumamnya yang kini— tanpa ia sadari— telah berjalan menyusuri hutan pinus tersebut.

Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat menyadari ke arah mana kakinya melangkah. "Ini kan..." Meskipun ia tahu akan ke mana langkah kakinya membawanya, pemuda itu tetap berjalan, karena ia semakin mendengar jelas dari mana asal suara biola itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekati sumber suara itu, dan entah kenapa degup jantungnya bertambah cepat seiring dengan langkahnya yang juga bertambah cepat. _'Cara bermainnya mirip dengan 'dia'. Tidak mungkin kalau...' _

Pemuda itu mulai melihat ujung dari perjalanannya. Kali ini ia juga dapat mendengar suara air sungai yang mengalir, membuat harmoni yang begitu indah karena berbaur dengan permainan biola itu. Langkah kakinya berhenti saat ia telah berada di tepi sungai, dan kini kedua manik serupa _onyx_ miliknya terpaku menatap sesosok gadis berambut _pink _yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar di tengah sungai sambil memainkan biola dengan mata tertutup. Senyum manis tersungging dari bibir tipis gadis itu.

_'Dia ... kembali,' _batin pemuda itu tidak percaya. Apakah ini yang namanya _deja vu_? Kalimat itulah yang terus berulang di kepala sang pemuda.

-oo-

Sakura tersenyum puas saat mengakhiri permainan biolanya. Ia lalu meletakkan kembali biola miliknya di dalam _softcase_, kemudian menyalakan pemutar musik di ponselnya. Segera setelah musik terputar, Sakura turun dari batu itu dan berjalan di tengah sungai. Awalnya hanya gerakan berputar pelan, tapi lama kelamaan Sakura mulai menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menari mengikuti iringan musik yang keluar dari ponselnya.

Cipratan air akibat langkah kakinya memberi efek tersendiri untuk gerakan tarian Sakura. Ia terus menari sampai lagu yang terputar di ponselnya berganti dengan lagu yang lain. Sakura tak peduli jika bajunya sudah basah kuyup akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Ia hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukannya saat itu tanpa tahu bahwa seseorang melihat semua yang ia lakukan dari balik pepohonan dengan wajah takjub.

.

.

.

**_Kring ... kring ... kring_**

Sudah tiga kali benda berbetuk bulat yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sakura berbunyi nyaring untuk membangunkan sang majikan. Namun tak sekalipun Sakura berniat terlepas dari gulungan selimut hangatnya. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ia kembali dari liburannya bersama kedua orangtuanya di Amegakure, kini Sakura berada di kamar pribadinya yang berada di rumah utama keluarga Haruno di tengah kota Konoha.

**_Brakk!_**

"Sakura! Sampai kapan kau akan bergelung di bawah selimutmu? Kau akan terlambat menghadiri upacara pembukaan di sekolahmu kalau kau tidak juga bangkit dari tempat tidurmu, Sayang," suara seorang wanita terdengar di telinga Sakura setelah bunyi keras dari pintu yang terbuka.

"Sebentar lagi, Bu. Aku memang tidak berniat mengikuti upacara pembukaan di sekolah baruku," gumam Sakura dari bawah selimutnya.

Kening Mebuki berkedut mendengar ucapan Sakura, ia lalu menarik selimut putrinya dengan sekali tarikan yang menyebabkan Sakura terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. "Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ayahmu sudah menunggu untuk sarapan!" perintah sang Ibu.

"Ibu! Aku kan hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhirku di rumah," protes Sakura setelah bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Jangan manja seperti itu! Ayo cepat bersihkan dirimu, atau kau ingin Ibu yang memandikanmu?" Ya, beginilah sebenarnya hubungan Sakura dan ibunya. Mereka sering terlibat perdebatan kecil, namun hal itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka dekat layaknya hubungan seorang kakak perempuan dan adik perempuannya.

"Bu, pindahkan aku ke sekolah lain saja, ya? Aku tidak mau tinggal di asrama! Kalau Ibu dan Ayah memberitahuku terlebih dahulu kalau aku akan tinggal di sekolah asrama, aku pasti akan menolak!" protes Sakura lagi, kini diiringi dengan pandangan memelasnya. "Percuma saja aku kembali ke Jepang kalau ujung-ujungnya aku tidak tinggal bersama kalian," sambungnya pelan.

"Tidak ada sekolah seni yang lebih baik dari KAA (Konoha Art Academy), Sakura. Lagipula Ayah dan Ibu tidak mengetahui sebelumnya kalau siswa-siswi sekolah menengah atasnya diwajibkan untuk tinggal di asrama," jelas Mebuki yang sedang menyiapkan seragam sekolah milik Sakura. "Kalau kau tidak mau bersekolah di KAA, kau mau bersekolah di sekolah biasa? Bagaimana dengan cita-citamu menjadi seorang penari profesional? Kau ingin menyerah? Atau kau ingin Ayah dan Ibu mengembalikanmu ke Paris—"

"_Iiieeee_!" Sakura langsung histeris begitu mendengar kata 'Paris' dari ibunya. Ia segera menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke Paris! Tidak akan!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

Mebuki hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang putri yang masih terlihat sedikit manja di matanya.

-oo-

Haruno Kizashi menatap geli wajah sang putri yang tengah memberengut kesal. "Hei, kalau kau terus berwajah seperti itu, tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu nanti," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Biar saja," ucap Sakura kesal yang menepis tangan ayahnya pelan.

"Apa kau merasa kurang pas dengan seragam sekolah barumu, heh? Padahal kau sudah terlihat sangat cantik memakainya. Di Paris kau tidak memakai seragam, kan?" tanya Kizashi yang memperhatikan seragam sekolah yang dipakai Sakura. Putri tunggalnya itu tampak cantik dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan rompi garis berwarna merah tua. Sedangkan bawahannya, Sakura mengenakan rok kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu tua.

"Ayah! Aku kesal bukan karena itu!" seru Sakura yang menatap tajam sang ayah.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_ ... Ayah tahu kau tidak suka dengan sekolah barumu ini karena mengharuskanmu untuk tinggal di asrama," sahut Kizashi.

"Sudah tahu, tapi tetap saja menggodaku!"

Kizashi terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan Sakura. "Kau kan tetap bisa pulang ke rumah saat akhir pekan atau di akhir bulan," ucapnya penuh perhatian.

"Tetap saja menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sang ayah dan berjalan mendahului ayahnya sambil menghentakkan kaki.

-oo-

Langkah kaki Sakura bergema di koridor gedung utama sekolah menengah atas Konoha Art Academy. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan bersama seorang guru berambut hitam kebiruan yang dikuncir satu ke belakang. Dalam perjalanannya menyusuri gedung sekolah itu, Sakura bisa membayangkan betapa besarnya sekolah seni itu. Sejauh ini, ia sudah melewati departemen seni drama dan seni rupa.

"Anou, Anko-_sensei_, kalau boleh saya tahu, di mana gedung departemen seni tari?" tanya Sakura pada Anko di tengah perjalanan mereka. Ia melirik ke sebuah taman yang memisahkan antara gedung yang tadi ia lewati dengan gedung yang berada di depannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat _emerald-_nya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda berambut _emo_ yang baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil yang terletak di ujung taman.

"Departemen seni tari dan seni musik berada di gedung timur di hadapan kita, sedangkan di gedung barat yang tadi kita lewati adalah gedung belajar siswa-siswi departemen seni rupa dan seni drama," jelas Anko. Tak mendapat respon dari si penanya, Anko berbalik dan melihat Sakura yang terpaku memandangi ruang pembakaran yang ada di ujung taman. "Kau punya waktu untuk berkeliaran saat jam istirahat nanti, Haruno," ucap Anko lagi, menahan Sakura yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang pembakaran.

"E-eh. Ma-mafkan aku, _sensei_," ucap Sakura yang baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia lalu mengikuti langkah Anko yang mulai memasuki gedung timur. _'Tadi itu hanya halusinasiku saja atau bukan?'_ batin Sakura.

"Nah, kita sampai," ucap guru perempuan bernama Mitarashi Anko itu.

Sakura hampir saja menabrak punggung Anko kalau ia tidak mendengar perkataan gurunya itu. Ia memandang pintu kelas berwarna coklat tua di hadapannya. Di atas pintu itu terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan 'Kelas 2-A'. Ia menunggu panggilan dari Anko yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kelas dan berbicara dengan seorang guru laki-laki berambut perak yang ia ketahui bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi. Sebuah masker hitam menutupi sebagian wajah guru laki-laki yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya untuk satu tahun ke depan itu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan dari Paris," ucap Kakashi yang membuat Sakura cukup kesal.

_'Untuk apa dia menyebut-nyebut Paris!'_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Kata 'Paris' sepertinya sudah menjadi tabu untuk didengarkan oleh Sakura.

"... Dan dia sudah ada di sini. Ayo masuk, murid pindahan," sahut Kakashi lagi.

Seketika kening Sakura berkedut mendengar perkataan sang guru. _'Apa dia tidak bisa memanggilku dengan lebih normal?! Dasar guru aneh!'_ caci Sakura— dalam hati tentunya. Ia lalu melangkah masuk dengan memaksakan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya. Terdengar gumaman dari siswa-siswi yang ada di dalam kelas saat Sakura sudah berada di samping meja guru.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu, Haruno. Semoga kau betah," ucap Anko pada Sakura sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu, nona Haruno," perintah Kakashi.

"_Hajimemashite_, Haruno Sakura _desu_. Aku murid pindahan dari ... salah satu sekolah musik di Paris, dan instrumen utamaku adalah _violin,_" ucap Sakura. Ia memelankan suaranya saat menyebut dari mana asalnya. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san_!" sambung Sakura sambil membungkuk sekilas

"Itu saja?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Yah, sepertinya Haruno tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiri di depan, jadi kalau kalian ingin mengenalnya lebih lanjut silahkan bertanya padanya secara pribadi saat jam istirahat nanti. Nah, Haruno, kau bisa duduk di belakang Hyuuga Hinata," jelas Kakashi, "Hyuuga, angkat tanganmu," perintahnya kemudian.

Sakura lalu menatap seorang gadis manis berambut biru tua panjang yang mengangkat tangannya. Ia lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut. "Hai, Hyuuga-_san_. Aku Haruno Sakura, _yoroshiku ne_," ucap Sakura pada Hinata sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"H-hai, Haruno-_san_. _Yoroshiku mo_," balas Hinata dengan gugup.

_'Manis sekali,'_ batin Sakura. "Panggil Sakura saja," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ka-kalau begitu, panggil aku Hinata saja, Sakura-_san_," ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata-_chan_."

Sepertinya hari pertama Sakura di sekolah barunya tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya begitulah kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis bersurai_ pink_ itu, setelah bertemu dengan Hinata.

-oo-

"Jadi, kau adalah teman sekamarku, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura antusias. Sekarang Hinata sedang menemaninya berkeliling gedung KAA atas permintaannya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Aku memang sudah mendengar bahwa akan ada siswi pindahan dari Paris dan akan tinggal satu kamar denganku," jawab Hinata. "Lagipula barang-barangmu sudah sampai tadi malam, Sakura-_san_," sambungnya.

Sakura melompat girang mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Ah ... beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu Hinata-_chan_. Kita teman satu kelas dan juga teman satu kamar!" seru Sakura senang. Hinata hanya menunduk malu karena Sakura yang terus saja melompat kecil kegirangan.

"Oh, ya! Omong-omong, kau memainkan instrumen apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Aku bermain _cello_," sahut Hinata.

"Wah, jadi instrumen utama Hinata-_chan_ itu _cello_?" ucap Sakura dengan antusias. Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya mengangguk pelan. "_Sugoooii_!" kagum Sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu mendengar decak kagum Sakura. "Kau juga, Sakura-_san_. Aku ingin mendengar permainan biolamu," ujar Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Karena kita sekamar, aku akan membuatmu mendengar permainan biolaku sebanyak yang kaumau," ucap Sakura, "ah, jangan memanggilku dengan s_ufiks_ _–san_ seperti itu Hinata-_chan_, panggil Sakura saja," lanjutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata malu. "A-aku tidak terbiasa memanggil seseorang tanpa _sufiks_ di belakang namanya_,_" sambung Hinata lagi.

"Itu lebih baik! Dengan begitu kan kita tampak akrab," sahut Sakura senang. Saat ia telah berada di koridor terbuka yang menghubungkan gedung timur dan gedung barat, Sakura kembali melihat ruangan di ujung taman. "Ah, Hinata-_chan_, itu ruangan apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ruangan di ujung taman yang mempunyai cerobong asap di atasnya.

"Itu ruang pembakaran," jawab Hinata.

"Ruang pembakaran mayat?" tanya Sakura polos.

Hinata tertawa kecil karena pertanyaan polos Sakura itu, ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan. Itu ruang pembakaran untuk membakar tembikar yang dipakai oleh siswa-siswi seni rupa," jelas Hinata.

"Oh..." gumam Sakura. _'Seni rupa, ya?'_ batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura penasaran akan satu hal, "ah, ya! Di mana kita bisa melihat data siswa di setiap departemen?" tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya di ruang OSIS. Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"

"Boleh saja, kebetulan aku sekretaris OSIS tahun ini," ucap Hinata.

"Eh, benarkah? Aku benar-benar beruntung bertemu denganmu, Hinata-_chan_," seru Sakura lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum melihat sifat atraktif Sakura. Ia lalu mengajak Sakura ke ruang OSIS untuk melihat data siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di KAA.

"Kau ingin melihat data siswa dari departemen apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata saat mereka telah sampai di ruang OSIS.

"Departemen musik," jawab Sakura. Ia lalu menerima sebuah map berwarna biru dari Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua _emerald_-nya menelusuri setiap nama siswa-siswi departemen seni musik KAA yang seangkatan dengannya. "Tidak ada," gumamnya.

"Eh, kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata yang mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya tidak menemukan nama seseorang yang mungkin bersekolah di sini juga," ucap Sakura, "eh, Namikaze Naruto?" Sakura tanpa sadar menyebut nama seseorang yang familiar.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia ada di departemen yang sama denganku," ujar Sakura.

"Kau ... mengenal Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mengenal seseorang yang dekat dengannya," jawab Sakura. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, ia seperti mendengar Hinata menghela napas saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang sedang kaucari itu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tampak berpikir dan menimbang, apakah tepat jika ia menanyakan tentang keberadaan orang itu pada Hinata? "Etto ... apa kau mengenal seorang siswa bernama ... U-Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Aku tidak tahu kalau ada seorang siswa departemen musik bernama Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Hinata.

"Hmm, begitu. Di sini juga tidak ada namanya," gumam Sakura sambil memandang map biru yang masih dipegangnya. "Atau mungkin dia berada di departemen lain? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin," gumam Sakura lagi.

"Kau yakin dia bersekolah di sini?"

"Tidak," sahut Sakura polos yang langsung membuat Hinata bingung. "Tapi aku melihatnya tadi pagi memasuki ruang pembakaran yang ada di ujung taman yang tadi kita lewati, dan dia memakai seragam sekolah kita," sambung Sakura yakin.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin dia siswa dari departemen seni rupa," tebak Hinata.

"Hee?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu mengambil map putih di rak penyimpanan berkas data siswa-siswi KAA dan membukanya. "Ruang pembakaran itu tidak boleh dimasuki oleh sembarang orang. Hanya guru, siswa-siswi dari departemen seni rupa dan siswa dari departemen lain yang sudah mendapat ijin saja yang boleh masuk ke sana," jelas Hinata. "Coba kau cari di sini," ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan map putih itu pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengambil map putih yang diberikan Hinata dan kembali menelusuri nama-nama yang tertulis di sana. "Uchiha ... Uchiha ... Uchiha," gumam Sakura. "Ketemu!" seru Sakura senang karena mendapati nama orang yang ia cari-cari selama ini ada pada data siswa KAA tahun ini.

Hinata lalu ikut melihat apa yang ditemukan Sakura. "Ah, dia memang siswa departemen seni rupa, tepatnya dia mendalami seni membuat tembikar," ujar Hinata yang membaca keterangan di dalam map itu.

"Eh? Tembikar?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Mm-hmm, itu sebabnya mungkin kenapa Sakura-_chan_ melihatnya memasuki ruang pembakaran," sahut Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin. Setahuku dia adalah seorang _violinist_, makanya kupikir dia berada di departemen musik," ucap Sakura bingung.

"Hmm, dia temanmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang satu itu. "Mungkin ... teman lama?" ujar Sakura ragu. "Hmm ... apa kau mau menemaniku mengunjungi departemen seni rupa, Hinata-_chan_? Aku ... hanya ingin memastikan apakah Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di sekolah ini sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal," ucapnya kemudian. Hinata tampak berpikir. "Ah, tapi kalau kau tak bisa, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi sendiri," sergah Sakura cepat.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya, hubungan antara siswa di departemen seni rupa dan departemen musik sedikit tidak baik," jelas Hinata.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sakura heran.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan itu terjadi, tapi sudah lama siswa departemen musik tidak bergaul dengan siswa dari departemen seni rupa. Tapi kalau Sakura-_chan_ memang ingin bertemu dengan teman lamamu itu, kurasa tidak masalah. Kita hanya perlu menutupi simbol departemen musik di seragam kita," sambung Hinata sambil melirik lambang departemen musik KAA yang ada di seragam Sakura.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang ke sana," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemanimu, Sakura-_chan_," tukas Hinata lembut. "Lagipula kau bisa tersesat kalau pergi sendirian," sambungnya.

"Kita tidak akan dibunuh jika ketahuan kalau kita siswi dari departemen musik, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah ngeri.

Hinata terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos Sakura— lagi. "Tidak. Mereka hanya memberikan tatapan mengerikan yang mungkin akan membuatmu ingin keluar dari gedung barat secepatnya," jawab Hinata.

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Kalau cuma begitu saja, aku tidak akan takut," tukas Sakura yakin. Ia dan Hinata lalu bergegas menuju gedung barat di mana departemen seni rupa berada, sebelum jam istirahat berakhir.

-oo-

"Kenapa kita berjalan memutar, Hinata-_chan_?" bisik Sakura pada Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka sudah berada di departemen seni rupa dengan masing-masing dari mereka mendekap sebuah buku di depan dada untuk menyembunyikan lambang departemen musik di seragam mereka.

"Agar mereka mengira kalau kita ini siswa departemen seni drama," jawab Hinata yang ikut berbisik. Ia melirik kanan kiri dengan cemas, takut-takut kalau ada siswa seni rupa yang menyadari mereka.

"Di mana ruang belajar siswa tahun kedua mereka, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Seingatku ada di ujung koridor ini," balas Hinata.

Mereka terus saja berjalan dengan waspada. Beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai di kelas yang berada di ujung koridor saat suara seseorang membuat langkah mereka terhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Hinata?" Panggil suara datar yang sangat dikenal Hinata.

Hinata lalu berbalik dan tersenyum kikuk ke arah pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang yang juga memiliki iris serupa _amethyst_ seperti milikinya. "Ne-Neji-_nii_," ucapnya gugup.

"Kenapa kaubisa ada di sini?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Hinata kembali memandang sosok kakak sepupunya yang bernama Hyuuga Neji itu saat menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di samping kakaknya itu. "A-aku sedang menemani—"

"Haruno-_san_?"

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya bisa berdiri terpaku sejak Neji memanggil nama Hinata, segera berbalik saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya familiar di telinganya. "Re-Rei-_san_?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ternyata memang kau! Kita bertemu lagu, Haruno-_san_," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil pada Sakura yang masih terpaku.

Hinata dan Neji yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa melempar pandangan bertanya. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk pada Gaara yang tidak disangka-sangka ternyata bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

_'Bagaimana mungkin kebetulan seperti ini bisa terjadi?'_ jerit Sakura dalam hati.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Kamus Author :**

Sensei = Digunakan untuk menyebut atau memanggil guru, dokter, politikus, atau tokoh yang mempunyai wewenang  
Je suis désolé = Maafkan aku  
Hontou, ni? = Benarkah?  
Ha'i, ha'i, wakarimashita! = Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti  
Avec plaisir, monsieur = Dengan senang hati, tuan  
Gomen (bentuk informal dari gomenasai)= Maaf  
Grand-mère = Nenek  
Ittekimasu, minna = Aku pergi, teman-teman!  
Itterashai! = Selamat jalan!  
Natsukashii na = Rindu sekali  
Hajimemashite, Haruno Sakura desu = Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura  
Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san = Mohon bantuannya, teman-teman  
Sugoi! = Hebat!

* * *

**Author's note :**

_Finally, _siap juga _chapter_ dua dari fict ini~~ *ngelap keringet*

Semoga bisa memuaskan para _reader_...  
Dan makasih buat semua _reader_ yg udah bersedia baca fict ini baik yg _siders_ apalagi yang sudah bersedia mereview *kecup satu2*

Dan utk_ chapter_ sebelumnya, aku emang sengaja menyiratkan ttg masa lalu Sakura ataupun kenangan Sakura dengan Sasuke...

Syukurlah kalo _reader_ pada penasaran, hahaha #ditimpuk

Supaya penasaran kalian terjawab, ikuti terus jalan cerita fict ini ya~~~ *kedip kedip mata*

Akhir kata,

_mind to_ _review or give me some advice/critism for this fict_?

Sign,

**CyeDessy ^^**

**29122013**


End file.
